


Talk Me Down

by Potterhead2468



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Post-Season 5, References to Depression, Sam is a protective friend, sort of happy ending anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: "But I wanna sleep next to youAnd that's all I wanna do right nowAnd I wanna come home to youBut home is just a room full of my safest soundsSo come over now and talk me down"After Kurt called off their wedding and broke up with Blaine, he's a mess. And after four months of not talking, Blaine can't take it anymore.Or the one where Blaine calls Kurt on the verge of suicide and Kurt is left trying to talk him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this I'm sorry.

Blaine was a mess. The break up with Kurt hit him harder than he thought it would, he was fine for a few days until the shock wore and he woke up one day to realize that it really was over. He and Kurt, they were really done this time. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to fix it. Kurt never answered the phone to Blaine's calls, read his texts but never responded, he wouldn't even tell Blaine what he did wrong.   
  
Wouldn't even give him a proper goodbye so he could move.   
  
Two weeks after the breakup, Blaine stopped attending his classes at NYADA. After three weeks he stopped leaving his apartment, by five weeks he hardly left the bed.   
  
He'd spend hours laying there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Kurt and their relationship or sometimes nothing at all. He would just stare.   
  
Artie came by every day to bring Blaine food, forced him to eat at least a little something to keep him going. Every few days he forced Blaine out of bed and into a shower, where Blaine would spend hours sitting under the running water until Artie would come in and, using the closest thing to his reach would knock the shower water off, and slowly coax Blaine back out of the shower again.   
  
Blaine hardly spoke, but Artie filled the time he spent at Blaine's place with mindless chatter. He'd keep Blaine updated on their friends, occasionally he'd try to engage the boy in conversation but Blaine would hardly move except to ask for updates about Kurt. And if Artie noticed the tears the pooled in Blaine's eyes whenever he told Blaine how good Kurt had been doing, he didn't mention it.   
  
After eight week Artie calls in backup. Sam had moved back home to Lima but he flew to New York the minute Artie informed him how bad the situation was. Sam had a little more success getting Blaine to shower, as he was much more capable of actually helping his shorter friend, but other then that he got little more reaction that Artie.   
  
After nine weeks Cooper called, worried after not hearing from his brother for two months when they had promised to keep in touch much more often. He flew out as soon as Artie told him of the breakup, shooing the boy's off for a few hours as he climbed into bed beside his baby brother, pulling Blaine into a hug that he resisted for only half a second before collapsing against Cooper, sobbing for the first time in weeks over what had happened.   
  
There was a little improvement with Cooper around, after a week he managed to get Blaine out into the living room, and though the younger Anderson hardly payed attention he did manage to stay awake for three movies before he curled next to Cooper and fell asleep.   
  
The boys tried their best to never leave Blaine alone, and he seemed to be getting better. He managed to eat a little more regularly, and became more responsive to them when they talked with him.   
  
After eleven weeks they convinced Blaine to see a therapist, who put him on medication for his depression. It helped. After a week Blaine got out of bed all on his own, though he only made it to the couch before he was drained again.   
  
After thirteen weeks though Sam had to return to Lima and his new job. Artie became busy with projects and school, and soon it was only the Anderson Bros left in the apartment. Artie visited when he could and Sam Skyped when possible, but Cooper was the only one there full time.   
  
Slowly Blaine was getting better. After fifteen weeks, a month after he began his depression medicine, he was doing well enough that Cooper wasn't afraid to leave him for a few hours to refill the prescription and pick up a few groceries.   
  
Blaine was on a Skype call with Sam when Cooper left, listening to blonde boy talk about just how horribly Rachel's show had flopped.   
  
"No one has heard from her in like two weeks, we think she's gone into hiding. Kurt hasn't even-" Sam stopped, realizing his mistake a second too late. Blaine inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide at the mention of his ex fiancé.   
  
"H-How is Kurt?" Blaine asked tentatively after a moment, averting his gaze from the screen so Sam couldn't see the emotions flashing across his face. "Is he still doing good at NAYDA?"   
  
"Blaine, I don't think we should-" Sam protested half heartedly, trailing off when Blaine looked up and gave him the most pathetic puppy eyes in the world. "The doctor said you shouldn't be thinking about Kurt. You need to focus on yourself."   
  
"I just need to know if he's okay." Blaine begged, rolling his lip between his teeth nervously. I had been almost a month since he last heard about Kurt. "Is he, is he happy?"   
  
"I haven't talked to him, you know I'm your side in all of this." Sam started, getting a small smile out of Blaine. Sam sighed, continuing. "Mercedes says he's doing good though. Top of his class the last time they talked."   
  
"That's, that's great. I'm happy for him." Blaine replied, forcing a smile onto his face that he know Sam saw through all to well. But before his friend could pursue it any further, Blaine changed the subject. "So you're talking to Mercedes again? What's going on between you two?"   
  
"Nothing!" Sam laughed, shaking his head when Blaine only raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Nothing is going on with us seriously."   
  
"Uh huh, spill." Blaine demanded, and Sam rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile slightly. Blaine had talked about Kurt without crying or breaking down. Maybe he was getting better.   
  
Now if only he would drop this whole Mercedes thing. 

* * *

Blaine talked to Sam for about thirty more minutes before hanging up, feigning tiredness from the length of their conversation. They had been talking for almost four hours, longer than any conversations Blaine had had in months. Since the breakup.   
  
Blaine groaned, falling back on the couch as tears welled in his eyes and then spilled out, not bothering to wipe the steady stream that fell down his face.   
  
What was wrong with him? Kurt had moved on already, he had moved on months ago. He didn't miss Blaine, he wasn't upset about their breakup, in fact he sounded like he was doing better than he ever had when he was with Blaine.   
  
Kurt had moved on, so why couldn't Blaine? Why was he so weak that he spent weeks crying, weeks lying in bed and doing nothing, a useless shell that would have died if not for his friends and his brother.   
  
They had all given up so much. Artie, Sam, Cooper. They had all given up months of their lives to help Blaine, Cooper had turned down a movie deal to take care of him (Blaine overheard him on the phone last week, but he never told Cooper about it. He didn't want to hear his brother spiel about how family was more important than anything.). They sacrificed time and money and their own presence just to help Blaine get better.   
  
And for what? He was never going to be the same. He didn't have NAYDA anymore, didn't have Kurt or a future, everything he dreamed about was gone. It had all crumbled at his feet.   
  
But why? Why had Kurt broke up with him? It was the question that had kept Blaine up for months, the one that wouldn't leave him alone no matter what. What had he done wrong? And what if he did it again and ruined another relationship? He couldn't bear the thought of this heartache again.   
  
Maybe... maybe he could call Kurt and ask him. Ask him where he went wrong so he could make sure he never did it again. Not that he could ever move on from Kurt, Kurt was his soulmate, his one and only. But Blaine could settle for someone else if he knew he'd never make them hurt him like Kurt did. 

* * *

Three calls. Kurt hadn't answered. Maybe he was busy. Blaine tried again, but still nothing.   
  
Five calls.   
  
Six calls.   
  
Seven, Eight, Nine Calls. Was Kurt ignoring him?   
  
Ten calls.   
  
Eleven calls. Blaine must have really fucked up if Kurt still wouldn't answer. Why didn't he want to talk to him? What had Blaine done?   
  
Twelve calls.   
  
On the thirteenth call, Blaine decides to leave a message. Just to ask why. To ask what he did wrong.   
  
Fourteen calls. He wasn't going to pick up. Kurt was never going to pick up.   
  
Fifteen calls.   
  
Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen. Blaine was sobbing now. He just needed to hear Kurt's voice. He needed to hear it.   
  
Nineteen. Blaine leaves another message, a final plea to Kurt. He just hung before the sobs became uncontrollable, and Blaine curled onto his side as they shook his whole body, and he cried harder than he had in weeks.   
  
  
All because of Kurt Hummel. 

* * *

Four months. It had been nearly four months since the breakup and still Kurt was sure if he was over Blaine. He pretended too, sure, acted as if he was fine and had moved on, but still some nights he would curl up in his too big bed, clutching one of the shirts Blaine left behind in his haste, clinging to last smells of his ex fiancé.   
  
He knew the breakup was his fault. He was the one who snapped at Blaine, who told him that he didn't want to marry him anymore. He was the one that let Blaine run off into the rain, and he was the one who didn't stop Blaine as he took his stuff and left.   
  
Even Artie had told him Blaine thought Kurt hated him.   
  
Kurt was the one who spent weeks ignoring Blaine's calls and texts until they slowly trickled off. Not that he didn't want to talk to him, it was just he had no idea what to say. He still had no explanation for what happened and it was four months ago.   
  
Blaine stopped calling though, and slowly Kurt learned to push him out of his mind. He threw himself into his classes, into NAYDA and his internship, rising to the top of his class and finally getting the recognition he deserved. Without Blaine or Rachel, Kurt had to reason not to be the star. He had no one left to feel guilty about knocking out of the way.   
  
Except, he had already knocked Blaine out of the way. Artie, the few times he spoke to Kurt, had told him that Blaine dropped out of NAYDA after their breakup, but when Kurt asked why Artie refused to say.   
  
Mercedes figured that Artie must have taken Blaine's side in the breakup, much in the way Sam had. Though Sam downright refused to talk to Kurt at all, and he wouldn't even tell Mercedes how Blaine was doing because he knew word would get back to Kurt. Mercedes said he would get over it eventually, but Kurt wasn't so sure. Sam was incredibly loyal and Blaine was his best friend. As long as Blaine hated Kurt so would Sam. And Kurt was almost positive Blaine would always hate him.   
  
At least that's what he thought until he got the phone calls.   
  
Kurt was in class when they started, his phone turned off in his bag. When he left class and turned it on again, he noticed fifteen missed calls.   
  
In the twenty minutes it took for him to walk from NAYDA to his apartment, he received four more.   
  
All of them were from Blaine. Kurt's heart stopped when he saw the name beside each missed call. The last time someone had called him this much in a row was right before Karofsky tried to kill himself. Kurt couldn't help but fear history may be repeating itself.   
  
Kurt dropped his bag, pressing play on the first of two messages Blaine left.   
  
"What did I do wrong Kurt? Why did you break up with me? Was I not good enough, did I say something wrong? What was it Kurt? Did I not love you enough, was there someone else? What did I do Kurt? What did I do?"   
  
Kurt could hear the desperation in Blaine's voice, and his hands shook as he pressed the second of the two messages, and instantly was greeted by the sound of Blaine sobbing   
  
"K-Kurt please. I-I just need to hear your voice, I need to talk to you just please one last time. Please Kurt. I need to talk to you. Just for a minute. One last time please."   
  
Kurt hadn't realized he was crying until a tear fell onto his phone screen and he quickly wiped it away, dialing Blaine's number before he could stop himself.   
  
It rang once. Then twice. And then   
  
The sound of quiet sobs filled the speaks as Blaine pressed the answer button, but didn't speak beyond that.   
  
Swallowing harshly, Kurt decided to take the leap and say something. "B-Blaine? Are you there? Blaine?"   
  
Kurt heard the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the phone, and then silence for a moment before Blaine responded "K-Kurt? Is that, is that really you?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me." Kurt replied, not sure what to say when Blaine burst into tears again, so he decided to simply ask "Are you okay Blaine? You haven't called me in months and then you left those messages, did something happen honey?"   
  
The pet name slipped out before Kurt could stop it, and Blaine broke down harder at the sound of it, Kurt could practically feel his crying from here. "Blaine what's going on?"   
  
"I-I can't do this anymore Kurt. I can't." Blaine managed to get out between his sobs, and Kurt's grip tightened on the phone as he listened, worry coursing through him. "I can't do this, it hurts too much and it's hurting the others too and I can't."   
  
"Can't do what anymore?" Kurt asked, already searching for his keys, and for the address Artie had given him months ago when they first split. Before Artie came to hate him. "Blaine? Come on Blaine, tell me what you can't do anymore."   
  
"I-I can't do this." Blaine said, his voice muffled as if something was covering it, most likely a nearby pillow. "I-I can't keep doing this alone."   
  
"Blaine, tell me what this is." Kurt all but demanded, closing his eyes tightly as he prayed Blaine didn't say what he thought he was about to.   
  
"This. Existing, Living!" Blaine exclaimed, his voice cracking as he broke down into sobs again. "I can't do it. I can't do this anymore."   
  
Kurt's heart stopped at Blaine's words, and he froze for about two seconds before bolting out the door, running down the stairs as fast he could. "Yes you can Blaine. You're so strong yes you can."   
  
"No I can't!" Blaine sobbed, his voice becoming muddled once more Ashe shouted to Kurt "It hurts too much."   
  
"What hurts too much?" Kurt asked, desperate to keep Blaine talking as hailed the first cab he saw, giving the driver Blaine's address before turning his attention back to the phone. "Blaine, honey, tell me what hurts too much. Please?"   
  
"Living hurts too much. Imagining a future without you in it hurts. You were my one Kurt, you were my soulmate. You were my dream." Blaine explained through the phone, sniffling quietly as he spoke. "A-And I know you've moved on and I know that I'm not the one for you, but you were for me. A-And I don't know how to function without you."   
  
"You've made it four months haven't you?" Kurt pointed out, silently urging his cab driver to go faster. He had to get to Blaine.     
  
"Only because of Cooper and Artie and Sam." Blaine mumbled, and Kurt could hear the frown in his voice as he spoke. "T-They've given up so much for me. T-Time and money and their lives. C-Cooper's moved in full time with me, and Sam spends all his free time talking to me. They've wasted so much on me and I can't do anything in return for them. I'm such a mess they don't even want to leave me alone because they think I'll do something stupid."   
  
"Where's Cooper now?" Kurt asked, cursing under his breath as traffic around him came to a stand still.   
  
"He's out shopping." Blaine said quietly, and Kurt cursed a little more, quickly paying his fare before jumping out of the cab. He was going to have to walk.   
  
"Okay Blaine honey listen to me, can you do me a favor?" Kurt paused, waiting until faintly Blaine mumbled yes to continue. "Do you have your computer with you? I need you to Skype Sam okay? And stay on the line with me. Do you think you can do that for me?"   
  
"Y-Yeah," Blaine agreed softly, falling silent on the phone and Kurt took the opportunity to start sprinting towards Blaine's apartment, keeping the phone pressed to his ear so that he could hear when Skype came up, and the confused voice of Sam made it through the phone, and he paused a moment to listen.   
  
"Blaine? Dude, are you okay? What happened? I thought you said you were taking a nap, have you been crying?" Sam bombard Blaine with questions, and Kurt frowned when he heard Blaine whimper quietly. "Is this about Kurt?"   
  
"I-I just can't stop thinking about him Sam." Blaine replied, and Kurt cursed quietly to himself, taking off running again as bits and pieces of both sides of the conversation flooded to his ears. Mostly he only heard Blaine's sobs, and it was the sound that drove him to run faster than he ever had, reaching Blaine's apartment building in record time. He used the ride in the elevator up to Blaine's apartment to catch his breath, and only spoke again when he was standing outside the boy's door, needing a way inside.   
  
"Blaine? Are you still there?" Kurt waited for the quiet yes that Blaine gave before asking "I'm outside of your apartment. Where do you keep your spare key?"   
  
"The potted plant." Blaine replied, sniffling quietly. "Artie put it there."   
  
"I'll be in in just a second." Kurt assured Blaine, hanging up the phone as he pulled the key out of the plant, quickly unlocking the door, opening and closing it quiet enough that he wouldn't startle Blaine, but loud enough so the boy could hear him.   
  
The apartment was eerily quiet when Kurt stepped inside of it, considering the fact that Kurt knew better than anyone that Blaine usually refused to live in silence. Before the breakup Blaine was always leaving on the tv or playing music or even just singing to fill the quiet left in the house. For a place that was supposed to belong to him, it was far too quiet.   
  
Kurt followed the path through the far too clean kitchen (Blaine always left the cabinets open when he finished and he never properly put away all of his food and dishes. It felt wrong), into the living room. That was where he found Blaine.   
  
Blaine was curled up on the couch, hardly visible in a pile of blankets, his laptop balancing dangerously on the edge of the couch in front of him. On the screen was Sam, who seemed to be trying his best to calm Blaine, though he froze the instant his eyes landed on Kurt, just a fraction of a second before Blaine turned and saw him too.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam demanded, glaring at Kurt with such a ferocity that he actually made him freeze, words dying in his mouth and Sam took the silence as an opportunity to continue. “Why the hell are you here?”

“Blaine called me.” Kurt interrupted, shocking Sam into a temporary silence, and Kurt continued quickly. “He was crying and alone and I was worried.”

Kurt turned his gaze towards Blaine, taking a step closer, swallowing quietly when he got a look of how bad Blaine looked. His voice shook slightly as he said “Blaine honey, are you alright? What’s wrong, what do you need?”

“I-I, I’m so sorry Kurt.” Blaine whimpered, hiding his face in his blankets as he started crying again, the sobs shaking his entire body. In two swift steps Kurt was beside the couch, and he dropped down beside Blaine, pulling the younger boy out of his blankets and into his lap without hesitation. Blaine, desperate for the contact clung tightly to Kurt, burying his face in the others chest as he cried. “I’m so sorry Kurt.”

“Shh, Shh it’s okay Blaine.” Kurt soothed, rubbing Blaine’s back in small circles the way he knew Blaine liked. “You didn’t do anything wrong Blaine, I promise. It’s okay, you’re okay. There’s no reason to be sorry.”

Sam was still on the screen of Blaine’s computer, but when Kurt looked up the blonde boy was no longer glaring at him. There’s was something else on his face, a certain resignedness that Kurt couldn’t quite place. When Sam noticed Kurt looking, his face hardened slightly and he mouthed ‘This isn’t going to be that easy’. Kurt nodded, looking down at Blaine who was already calming down in the arms of his ex fiance, before looking back at Sam and adding ‘I know’.

* * *

When Kurt got Blaine to stop crying, he convinced the younger boy to go take a shower, hoping it would help him feel better and clear his mind enough so that they could talk. Kurt made sure there was nothing in the bathroom Blaine could possibly use to hurt himself (There wasn’t, thankfully) before ushering Blaine inside, laying out a comfortable outfit on the bed for the boy to change into when he finished before exiting Blaine’s room.

Sam was still waiting on the computer for Kurt when he returned, looking extremely unpleased with the situation at hand. Which he informed Kurt of as much as the brunette carried the computer into the kitchen, setting it on the bar as he worked on making Blaine some tea.

“You’re not going to just waltz back in here and fix this Kurt.” Sam said seriously, crossing his arms as he watched Kurt walk around the kitchen, his eyes narrowing at the back of him. “You destroyed Blaine when you broke up with him. For weeks he wouldn’t leave his bed until we made him, he wasn’t eating, he hasn’t sung or even listened to music since the two of you broke up. Every time we try he just shuts down. And just mentioning your name sends him into a full breakdown.”

“There’s no scissors in here.” Kurt muttered with a frown, opening another drawer in Blaine’s kitchen only to be greeted with spoon and forks. “And no knives either.”

“That’s because we had to take them all away.” Sam said slowly, and Kurt turned towards him with a confused face and furrowed eyebrows. “A week into taking his antidepression meds Blaine tried to kill himself. Cooper caught him before he could, but we thought it would be safer if we put everything away from him just in case he tried again. Artie bought a safe, and anything sharp or dangerous has been locked away in there.”

“Blaine tried to kill himself? B-Because of me?” Kurt asked, stumbling over to a stool at the bar when Sam nodded his head.

“Because you broke up with him.” Sam sighed, looking Kurt up and down. He looked sorry, genuinely sorry and shocked over what had happened. And Kurt was clearly still in love with Blaine.  Sam’s face softened just slightly, and he added “Look, I know you didn’t mean for this to happen Kurt, but it did. And now it’s up to you to fix it. And it’s not going to be easy, none of us will let it be, but if you really care about Blaine, you’ll find a way to fix it. To fix him.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” Kurt replied, sitting up a little straighter, a wave of determination passing over him. “Blaine is my soulmate. I’ll do whatever I have to to get him back.”

“Good.” Sam nodded, tilting his head at Kurt for a moment as he thought over something, before finally asking. “Kurt? If you believe Blaine is your soulmate, then why did you break up with him?”

“Honestly?” Kurt paused, looking down at his hands and sighing quietly. “I got scared. It’s just, things with Blaine and I were getting so real and happening so fast and I got scared. I pulled away. And when Blaine called me out on it, I snapped. And I lost him.”

“You need to tell Blaine.” Sam said seriously, staring evenly back at Kurt when the boy looked up at him with a slightly panicked face. “I’m serious Kurt. Blaine has been beating himself up for months over it, he thinks he did something wrong. You have to tell him.”

“I will.” Kurt nodded, standing up as the kettle went off, telling him the water was boiled and ready for the tea. “And thank you Sam. I’ll take care of Blaine, I promise.”

“Oh I’m not worried about that.” Sam waved Kurt off, grinning slightly when the older boy turned and raised an eyebrow at him. “Cooper will kill you if you don’t. You know, assuming he doesn’t kill you anyways for hurting Blaine.”

“Shit! I forgot about Cooper.” Kurt cursed, hitting his head on cupboard beside him, groaning loudly. “Do you think he’s going to kill me.”

“Most likely.” Sam said cheerfully, laughing when Kurt only groaned louder. “Good luck.”

And with that Sam signed off, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. After banging his head a few more times on the cupboard (It was surprisingly therapeutic), he finished making the tea, leaving the two cups in the kitchen to cool before deciding to go check on Blaine. Maybe Cooper wouldn’t kill Kurt in front of his baby brother. Kurt hoped anyways.

“Blaine? Honey, are you done with your shower?” Kurt called, knocking on the door to Blaine’s bedroom. After a minute of no response he slowly pushed it opened, freezing in the doorway when at the sight in front of him.

Blaine was lying on his bed, hair wet, with only a towel wrapped around him as he stared upwards at the ceiling. The light was on in the bathroom but not in the bedroom, and the clothes Kurt had left for Blaine were still in the same place he had left them.

“Blaine? What are you doing?” Kurt asked, approaching the boy slowly. When Blaine did little more than blink to acknowledge his presence Kurt sighed, cursing under his breath slightly before sitting down beside Blaine, gently pulling the younger boy into a sitting position. “Come on Blaine, you need to get dressed before you catch a cold.”

Slowly, as if he was dressing a child Kurt managed to coax Blaine into his clothes, frowning deeply when he noticed just how prominent Blaine’s ribs were, and how his hip stuck out far more than normal. Even Blaine’s clothes hung loosely on his body, not that he seemed to notice as he climbed back into bed, allowing Kurt to pull the blankets up around him.

Blaine had hardly seemed to recognize Kurt the entire time the older boy dressed him, but when Kurt stood to walk away Blaine’s hand shot out suddenly, grabbing onto Kurt and freezing him in his tracks, but he didn’t say anything.

“Blaine? What is it honey, what do you need?” Kurt asked softly, sitting back down on the bed again and pushing away a few stray curls from Blaine’s face, trying to coax a reaction out of him. “What do you want me to do Blaine?”

“Stay with me.” Blaine said finally, turning to Kurt with pleading eyes, his grip tightening slightly. “Please.”

“Of course I will.” Kurt agreed, placing a light kiss on Blaine’s forehead before standing up again, pulling back the covers so that he could lay down beside the other boy. Blaine shifted closer to him instantly, laying his head on Kurt’s chest, and instinctively Kurt’s arms wrapped around him, holding him in a tight, comforting embrace.

* * *

When Cooper came home an hour later the first thing he noticed was the two cold cups of tea on the counter, sitting beside Blaine’s laptop that was still opened to Skype. On the couch was a pile of blankets but no Blaine, and Cooper followed the trail all the way to Blaine’s room.

The light was on in his bathroom, but that wasn’t the thing that shocked Cooper the most.

What shocked Cooper was the sight of his brother curled up next to the man who had caused all of this pain in the first place, both of them fast asleep. If it hadn’t been the first time Blaine had slept peacefully in months, Cooper might have woken them up and demanded an explanation.

But it was, so instead he settled on snapping a picture of the two, sending it to both Sam and Artie asking if they knew what was going on. Then he turned the light off in the bathroom and closed the door behind him as he left, heading to the kitchen to clean up before making dinner.

And when the two boys woke up, they would both have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

And Kurt was going to have a hell of a lot of apologizing to do as well if wanted to be a part of Blaine’s life again.

Because Cooper wasn’t just going to let Blaine throw himself at Kurt again, no matter how much he knew his baby brother would want to. It would only hurt them both in the long run if he did.

Kurt was going to have to work for Blaine. And judging by the texts he got back from Sam, he wasn’t the only one who felt that way.

Though is Cooper knew anything about Kurt Hummel it was that he didn’t have a problem working hard for what he wanted.

And besides, they all kind of knew Klaine was endgame.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while, and I finally decided to write it after Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan came on again. 
> 
> Anyways, Cannonball is probably going to be updated before long, but I am going into finals season soon, and I'm finishing up my last month of high school so updates might be a little more off than usual but I'm going to try. 
> 
> And I just realized this is my first work on 2017. Wow what a great way to start the year.


End file.
